nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04
, |presenters = Medina |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = TBA |prev = 03 |next = 05 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 04 was the fourth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 8. The selection had one final held in Ballerup. Information Even though the format of the duels which was used in the two previous editions was successful, DR decided to change the format; the selection will only include one final now with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition started on 1 April 2014 and will finish in mid-April 2014, when the results will be presented. Venue Ballerup Super Arena is a multi-purpose arena, in Ballerup, Denmark. It has a capacity for concerts of 7,500. It is owned by Ballerup Municipality and managed by EventForce A/S. The arena is also a venue for many company events, conferences, team building events, trade fairs, company sports events and cycling events. The arena was opened in 2001. In 2003, the roof collapsed, as a result of a miscalculation in design and the new roof was reinforced with cables. It hosts Denmark's only indoor velodrome and is often used for six-day racing and UCI Track Cycling World Cup Classics events. It was the host for the UCI Track Cycling World Championships in 2002 and 2010. The cycling track is a 250 metres (820 ft) track made of wood. The arena hosted Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 2011 on 26 February, the first time Copenhagen hosted the competition since 2002. 'Schedule' The schedule of the edition was published by DR on 9 March 2014; the songs would be presented between 10 and 19 March 2014, the running order on 22 March 2014 and the final voting would be between 24 and 31 March 2014. However, after some issues with the broadcaster, the schedule changed and the dates were moved as following: the songs presentation between 17 and 26 March 2014, the running order on 28 March 2014 and the voting between 1 and 15 April 2014. The results date is still to be announced. Songs presentation DR announced the dates of the songs presentation on 9 March 2014; the first act would be revealed on 10 March 2014 and the last on 19 March 2014. However, it was later announced by the broadcaster that the selection's progress would be delayed due to some problems that occured in the broadcaster. The new dates were revealed along with the first song, on 17 March 2014. The Danish acts were presented between 17 and 25 March 2014 while the foreign act was presented on 26 March 2014. Controversy Just before the final, "Dobbeltslag" by Joey Moe was accused of being a cover. Although it was confirmed that the song was a cover, the song was not disqualified. However, in case the song won it would not represent the country in the contest and the runner-up would then be the winner of the selection. Final The voting in the final started on 1 April 2014 with the voting lasting two weeks, ending on 15 April 2014. The results will be presented in mid-April 2014. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. Results and voting Unlike the first edition, this edition adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs receiving points. The juries were, apart from the Danish, countries from the contest's participants. The song with the highest score was elected as the fourth winner of the selection and therefore to represent the country in the eighth edition. Voters 12 points Spokespersons # Lina Rafn # Erik Solbakken # Eva Novodomsky # Nikki Jammal # Mishelle # Catarina Pereira Maja Nurkić Eleni Foureira Elena Gheorghe Greta Salome Geraldine McQueen Nick Sörensen Glen Vella Czesław Mozil Giuliano Đanić Claudia Schanza 'Voting grid' See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 8 External links *Announcement thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix